Bound
by BrokenSuicides
Summary: [DHr]“See,I knew that was going to happen.”Draco laughed.“And they say you're the smart one.”“That’s not funny, Malfoy. First I get handcuffed to you and now…” She took a pause as she tried to wiggle her foot loose. “MY FOOT IS STUCK IN THE TOILET!”


**Disclaimer: As much as we'd like to…we _don't_ own anything Harry Potter. However, this plot belongs to us. **

**Summary: Everyone knows Hermione and Draco hate each other. One day they go just a little too far. Dumbledore feels things need to be handled in a different manner. He feels the only way these two will ever get along is if they live together as Head Boy and Head Girl. But what Draco and Hermione don't know is that while they are living together…they must be _bound_ together.**

**A/N: So as you may or may not know. This is a shared account between NetVista and DracoLover666. We came up with this idea awhile back and decided we wanted to write it together. We both hope that you all really enjoy our story. Also we do realize that since they are at Hogwarts they probably wouldn't have anything muggle like such as handcuffs…but just go along with it. Lol.**

**Without farther ado…please r&r**

**Much love,  
****BrokenSuicides**

Bound  
Chapter One  
Handcuffs and Chains?

"You are such a selfish, inconsiderate, DICKHEAD!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well at least I'm not a brainiac, little bitch like you are!" Draco yelled back.

Both Hermione and Draco had been standing in the middle of the hallway…screaming, hollering, and carrying on at the top of their lungs at each other for the past ten minutes.

Hermione's face grew hot with anger.

"You are just jealous because I'm smart and you're nothing but a brainless dumb-ass." she replied, trying to remain calm.

"Jealous?" Draco laughed. "Ha! Yeah. Right. Like anyone in their right mind would actually be jealous of a mudblood like you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and sneered deeply at Draco as he continued to taunt and insult her.

"Reality check, Granger. I do not care how smart you think are…you could never… _ever_ be able to live up to any witching standards." He paused, giving her his evil, satisfied grin. "As far as I'm concerned, Granger…you are nothing more then the dirt beneath my shoes I walk on."

Hermione's hands suddenly balled into fists at her sides. She couldn't help but to feel angry. He was constantly torturing her. Year after year, it was the same thing. And because of it…she truly hated him with the deepest and utmost of passion.

Hermione could no longer control her anger anymore. She reached into her robes and violently pulled out her wand in which rest in the pocket inside of her robes.

She suddenly pointed it straight at Draco.

"OOOH! I'm so scared." Draco said sarcastically at the sight of Hermione's wand. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked, looking at it as if it were just a mere pathetic, plastic toy wand.

"You should be scared, Malfoy." Hermione warned. "I will have you know, _Draco_." She emphasized the sound of his name, saying it in a nasty and malicious way. "That for having two muggle parents," she continued. "I am the smartest and cleverest witch in this whole entire school. Face it…I'm better then you and you are just too stubborn and blind to see it."

She continued to point her wand straight for him as she spoke.

"Oh. So is that it?" Draco asked. "You think you are better then everyone else, do you?"

"Like you should talk." Hermione fought back. "You are the one who thinks he's better then everyone. Always full of himself…never knowing when to stop and shut that big mouth of his." She took a small pause, glaring at him. "And besides. I'm just trying to make a point that muggle-borns and half-bloods should be treated the same way as pure-bloods. Not looked down upon."

"Fine! So we both think we are too good, better then each other. Well I will prove to you…." He reached into the inside of this robes, ignoring her completely. "…once and for all…" he continued, pulling out this wand as well. "…who is the best, the cleverest, and the wisest." He finished, pointing his wand at Hermione and slowly locking into the dueling position.

"I challenge you, Hermione Granger, to a duel to the death. Right here…in the middle of the hallway."

"To the death? Don't you think that is a bit too extreme?" she replied, not lifting her eyes off him.

"Do you except?" Draco answered, ignoring her question.

"I…." Hermione hesitated.

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Do you except?" He asked again. "I understand if you are scared, Granger. I mean…if I were you…I would back down too…knowing that I was going to lose."

Hermione raised an eyebrow to him and sneered.

"You're on, Malfoy." She spoke through clutching teeth now. They took each others hand in theirs and shook on it. "Let the best win." Hermione said, still holding Draco's hand tightly in hers. "And by best….I do mean me."

"You wish!" Draco replied. "You're going down, Granger." He added, flashing her his devilish smile. Hermione gave a small laugh but wasted no time in starting the duel.

She thought hard of a spell in her mind and before Draco knew what was happening, he was flying backward six feet in the air and landing hard on his back, coming to a skidding stop. Draco got up, a look of shock mixed in with anger spread across his face as he walked back toward Hermione.

"_Crucio_" Draco thought. "You're not the only one who is good a nonverbal spells, Granger?"

"Oh, really? Is that why you MISSED?" Hermione shot back.

"I would watch your mouth, Granger." Draco warned. "Avada Ked--------"

"EXPELLIARMUS" Hermione bellowed aloud and Draco's wand flow from his hand, living him unable to finish his spell. "You were trying to kill me." Hermione said in panic.

"Ummm… No shit Sherlock. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Draco said sarcastically.

"FLAGRATE!" Hermione shouted out in anger and heavy jets of flames flew out from her wand and across at Draco but he ducked just in time as the flames went past his head and hit Dumbledore square in his beard.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror and she dropped her wand beside her feet, making a small thud sound as it bounced from the floor a little. She clamped her hands over her open mouth in shock and disbelief.

Draco slowly got up from his ducking position and turned around to see what Hermione was gawking about, to find a very livid Dumbledore standing there, his beard ablaze.

00000000

"NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS…" Dumbledore cried, standing up behind his rather large desk, his hands resting behind his back.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean…" Hermione, who was seated in one of the chairs in front of Professor Dumbleore's desk, spoke up. Draco sat in the seat to Hermione's left and looked completely away from both her and Dumbledore.

"It will never happen again." Hermione promised.

"To right you are, Miss Granger. It will never happen again." Dumbledore spoke calmly this time as he took a seat in his office chair again. "Of course you both know," He quickly pressed on. "…that I can not just let you get away with that little incident."

Hermione nodded and Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It is time you two realized and learned how to get along with each other." He continued. "Not even twenty minutes at Hogwarts and you two are already trying to massacre each other. I dunno how much more of this I can take before something even greater then this happens."

Hermione looked down at her feet and stared guiltily. Where as Malfoy pretended to drift off to sleep.

"I feel in order to teach you two…you must get to know each other on a level of understanding." Hermione and Draco glanced over at each other and sneered. "Besides…how would it look if the two Heads didn't get along? It wouldn't look very good on my part."

Hermione made a weird face. "But, Professor, Draco and I…we're not the heads…." Her voice trailed off as she finally realized what was going on and she let out a gasp. "OH MY GOD! You're making us head girl and head boy?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded simply.

Draco spun around in his chair and stared wide eyed at Dumbledore and Hermione practically choked on her next few words.

"W-w-w-what? No, P-p-professor." Hermione stuttered. "I mean…we honestly don't deserve this." She added, thinking fast, looking over at Draco. "We shouldn't have the responsibility of head girl and boy if we can't even act like responsible seven-teen year olds."

"Oh but on the contrary, Miss Grang---" he started.

"Is this your idea of punishment?" Draco finally found his voice again.

"No, this is simply…a mere lesson." Professor Dumbledore replied smiling.

"No, this is not a punishment or a 'simple' lesson." Draco sneered. "Because… I dunno about you but living with a mudblo…ummm…Gryffindore." He quickly changed. "It's more like torture. Professor, you can't do this."

"That is not all you will be faced with." Dumbledore continued, ignoring Draco's comment. Hermione and Draco both stared with apprehension. "In order to insure that you two learn to get along, not only will you be living together as head girl and boy, which…if I may add I'm sure you already knew… you will also be chained to together with a simple binding spell placed upon a pair of handcuffs to guarantee your presence at all times together."

Draco's and Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror. "WHAT!" they cried out in union.

000000

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this is happening." Hermione whined, pacing the floor of hers and Draco's new common room. Draco followed behind her unwillingly as he cling to her wrist. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You… be sick?" Draco laughed. "What about me? If you had any idea what the bloody hell I'm chained to---"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione flung around to face Draco only to find him inches away from her. He backed up as far as the chains would let him.

"Could you give me a warning or something before you do that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back around. She ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand. "I don't see how Dumbledore feels this will work. Being chained to an idiot doesn't----"

"Excuse me?" Draco said hotly. "What was that last part?" He stepped in front of her.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." Hermione warned, standing with her back facingin front of the fireplace.

"Why? It's not like you can go anywhere." He laughed holding up his hand, causing Hermione's arm to move with his. "Remember?"

"You think that's funny," she commented. "But remember I'll always be by your side now too. There's nowhere you can go without me." Draco sneered at her. "There's got to be someway to get this thing off." She added, looking around the common room.

Her eyes fell upon the couch in back of Draco and then around to the two armchairs on either side of it. Finally she looked down at the floor where she and Draco stood, thinking.

"There's got to be a spell for this…somewhere." Hermione sighed, turning her gaze over to the bookshelves that lay upon some of the walls in their common room. She proceeded over to the shelves, pulling Draco behind her.

"Quidditch for the ages: Volume two, The Book Shadows, Ancient Spellcraft..." Hermione read aloud as she grazed her pointer and middle finger gracefully over the spines of books. "Blah blah blah…"

Draco sighed behind Hermione.

"What?" she asked rather rudely and impatient.

Draco sighed again as he turned his back slightly toward Hermione and continued to stare off at the stairs leading to their rooms. "This is taking forever!"

"Deal with it." Hermione replied getting annoyed as she continued to graze over the spins of the books. "The Magical Guide to Love Charms, Spells, Rituals and Great…." She took a pause as her voice trailed off. "…Sex."

Draco turned his head around so fast that it practically gave him whip lash. "WHERE?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed at the book.

"Now _that_ sounds interesting." Draco smiled, reaching for the book.

"Don't!" Hermione let out, smacking Draco on the back of his hand.

"I'm going to read it one way or another, Granger. Say, I wonder if they have pictures and diagrams in there…" Draco smirked. He rubbed on his chin as if thinking of each picture with great detail.

Hermione let out a small gasp. "OH! You're so sick, you know that?" She rolled her eyes once more and proceeded to look at the rest of the books. "Aha…" she said after about a minute. "Here it is…Standard Book of Spells: Volume Nine." Hermione pulled the book from its shelf, taking Draco's hand alone with hers as Draco began rolling his eyes.

Hermione turned away from the bookshelves and proceeded over to a table that rested in a corner by the window as she flipped through page after page. Draco dragged along after her unwillingly.

She placed the book down gingerly on the table and laid her knee on the chair, not tearing her eyes from the page once. Draco's hand moved with Hermione's as her pointer finger ran alone each word as she muttered to herself.

"Oh…here we go." Hermione smiled.** "'**Diffindo- to slip; rip or separate an object in half.'" She read aloud. "This should work. Put your hand in the middle of the table." She commanded. Draco did as Hermione said with no complains.

Hermione pushed aside the open book as Draco placed his hand in the middle of the table; causing Hermione's to do the same. She pulled out her wand from her inside pocket with her left hand and raised it in the air.

Hermione let out a small sign and….

"Diffin----"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Draco let out, jerking his hand away from the table, causing Hermione to be wrenched forward and off the chair. "I thought you were right handed?"

"I am…" Hermione replied. "...but I can't exactly perform the spell with my right hand, genius." She said, glancing over at hers and Draco's hand that was now at Draco's side.

"Well then let me do it. My right hand is perfectly free." He sneered.

"No." Hermione said bluntly.

"Look, I'm not just going to let you blow off my wrist, Granger."

"Listen, Ferret Boy, If you would quit moving-----" She dragged their hands back into the center of the table.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Draco cut in, ripping their hands once more from the table.

"Nope." Hermione smiled. "When said to you it's merely a compliment." She tried to jerk their hands back as Draco resisted. "Come on, Malfoy." Hermione said impatiently. "OK! Fine! Would you rather have no wrist or be chained together with me?"

"That depends." He said, thinking to himself. "Will we be chained together in bed?" Draco grinned.

Hermione blinked her eyes repeatedly in annoyance.

"Just put your goddamn hand on the table." She said.

Hermione raised her wand once more at their hands in the center.

**"**DIFFINDO!" Hermione shouted out. Red jets streamed out from the tip of her wand and bounced off of the handcuffs. Hermione and Draco winced as sparks flew from every direction.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco coughed, wiping away the cloud of smoke coming from the table. "I thought you said it would work?"

"It should have." Hermione replied, pocketing her wand and taking her hand from the table. She examined her wrist and the handcuffs closely. Draco's hand followed as she moved hers all around. "That's weird….not a single scratch." Hermione frowned.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a second as she gave a sigh.

"What was I thinking? Of course. Dumbledore probably put different spells and enchantments upon it. No spell is going to be able to break it." She moved away from the table.

Draco sighed as he moved in the opposite directions as Hermione.

Hermione flung backward into Draco's back.

"What is your problem?" Hermione spat. "You just saw me going this way."

"To bad, Granger." Draco sneered.

"Wait!" Hermione said, turning so that she was now facing Draco. "We might be able to break them that way."

"What?" Draco asked, not fully understanding. Hermione took a step back and grasped her wrist with her left hand. Draco did the same, only grasping his wrist with his right hand.

"Ok, now pull." Hermione told him.

They began pulling in the opposite direction. "This isn't working." Draco hollered.

"Just keep pulling." They continued to pull and pull with all their might. "I think it might be working." Hermione said with eagerness, feeling the handcuffs slightly moving.

"WHOA!" she let out as she felt herself fly forward. Hermione smacked hard into Draco, causing them both to be knocked over.

"Get… off me, Granger." Draco bellowed as Hermione laid on him.

"Opps." She let out as she pushed back the hair from her face. "Sorry."

"Just get off me." Draco continued.

Hermione rolled off of him and to one side. She sat up straight as Draco got to his feet. "You think you could get up, Granger." He said, leaning to one side slightly. It hadn't actually been a question. More of a demand.

"That was the stupidest idea…" Draco continued when Hermione finally got up.

"Well excuse me, Malfoy." She replied coldly. "But I don't see you coming up with anything."

"This is all your fault. None of this would have happened if----"

"Oh, n-n-n-no." Hermione started. "You are not pinning this all on me. It's your fault."

"You're the one who put Dumbledore's beard on fire." Draco shot back.

"Yeah, but you're one who challenged me to the duel. Not the other way around." Hermione grinned.

"Ok, but you're the one who accepted it. You didn't have to, did you?" Draco said in his usual cold Malfoy tone, getting in Hermione's face.

"Would you back up?" Hermione said, pushing him away. "And it's your fault. You were the one who was trying to kill me…using the Avada Kedavra spell."

"Listen, I'm not going to stand here arguing with you, Granger." Draco sneered. "Besides… It may not be the best time to tell you this but…I have to go to the bathroom."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted out. "NO! No! I'm not going in there."

0000000

"Come on, Granger." Draco started. "I can't go if you don't get your hand down here."

"Would you just hurry up?" Hermione said from the side of Draco. She stood there, her gaze facing the bathroom door as Draco stood in front of the toilet.

"Look, I need my hand and unfortunately it's chained to your wrist." Draco complained. "So just come down here." He pulled his hand toward him and yanked Hermione's with it.

"OH my god!" Hermione cried out. "This is not happening."

"Get used to it, Granger." Draco smirked. "Because it's the closest you're going to get to it."

"Are you done yet?" Hermione asked, ignoring his comment.

"Yes." He answered as he zipped up his pants, Hermione's hand still dangling from Draco wrist.

"Finally." Hermione sighed as Draco flushed the toilet. Draco continued to smirk as he walked over to the sink and turned on the water. "Maybe there's something in here we could use." Hermione said more to herself then Draco as she looked around the bathroom.

"Would you give it a rest?" Draco said as he dried off his hands. "Face it. We're not getting them off. Not until Dumbledore feels we have finally learned our lesson." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well we could try." Hermione replied, still looking around.

"Yeah and remember what happened the last two times?"

"Maybe there's something in there… anything that we could use to poke through this little key whole." Hermione told herself as she stared at the cabinet above the toilet. She walked over to it, dragging Draco along, and stepped up onto the sides of the toilet.

"I would put the----"

"I know what I'm doing, Malfoy." Hermione answered. She raised one of her legs slightly as she reached for the cabinet door. She opened it and began searching through it, pushing things aside and moving items every which way.

"Alright, Granger, but when you fall in---"

"I'm not going to fall in-----WHOA!" Hermione's foot slipped and she wobbled slightly. "Stop moving!" She told Draco with great panic. "You're doing that on purpose."

"No, I'm not." Draco answered.

"Ok fine. I'll just get down now and close it."

"You should have done what in the first place." Draco laughed.

"Just help me down." Hermione looked down at the floor as she slowly lifted her foot from the side of the toilet.

"Just take it slow." Draco smirked. "You'll be fine."

Hermione raised her leg a little more and slowly began to step down but as she did her other foot suddenly slipped from the seat and landed hard in the toilet.

"AHHHH!" they both cried out as water splashed out from the toilet.

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried. "Oh my god!"

"See, I knew that was going to happen." Draco laughed. "And they say you're the smart one."

"That's not funny, Malfoy. First I get handcuffed to you and now…." She took a pause as she tried to wiggle her foot loose. "MY FOOT IS STUCK IN THE TOILET!"

Hermione's shouts and curses only made Draco laugh harder as he cling to her wrist.

"Draco, stop laughing. It's not funny. Seriously." Hermione became even more heated. "Just help me out!"

"Ok. Ok." Draco smirked. "Just take off your shoe."

"What? No, I'm not just leaving my shoe. Help me pull it out."

"Fine." He grabbed her leg as it continued to stick out from the toilet. They both pulled and pulled but nothing helped at all. "Damn…I guess you're stuck in the toilet." Draco smiled evilly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look in the cabinet under the sink. Look for anything…anything slippery."

"Umm, Granger." Draco started. "I can't exactly reach the cabinet. Your foot is stuck in the toilet. We're both not going anywhere."

"Just try. You can reach it." She whined, still wiggling her foot. Draco rolled his eyes and stretched for the cabinet door. "Well do you see anything?" Hermione asked once Draco finally got it open.

"Not really." He answered. "Oh wait…there is one thing." Hermione suddenly saw a smirk creep upon his face as he kneeled on the bathroom floor.

"What is it?"

Draco didn't answer. Instead he continued to smirk.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"It's…" He laughed. "It's a lubricant." Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Between the handcuffs, that guide to love and great sex, and now this…I think Dumbledore wants us to get a little too close to each other and friendly if you know what I mean. And I finally come to realize…Dumbledore is one sick and kinky old man." Draco laughed. "Harry Pothead, Dumbledore's man through and through. Yeah, I bet."

"Would you stop it and just get my foot out of here." Hermione hollered.

Draco reached for the bottle and just barely grazed it with his fingers. "Lean more this way." Draco finally grabbed the bottle and got up off the floor, grinning at Hermione.

"Get that sick look off your face." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Draco ignored her demand and began pouring the contents from the bottle onto Hermione's foot. "We can use the rest of this later, Love." He whispered in Hermione's ear as he continued to tease her.

"Shut up!" was all Hermione said.

Once there was enough on her foot, Draco then placed the bottle on the back of the toilet but as he reached to place it down his hand slipped and he accidentally hit the handle on the toilet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in union.

"Turn it off!" Hermione hollered, trying to cover her face as water shot up from the toilet. Draco moved in back of Hermione, using her as shield. Water continued to shoot upward and in every other direction from Hermione's foot being wedged up in it.

"Turn it off!" Hermione screamed again.

"I can't!" Draco replied from behind Hermione.

"Well help me pull my foot out!"

"Ready?" Draco asked as he grabbed her leg once more, jets of water continuing to soak them.

"One…Two….Three." they counted together and then pulled back hard.

"WHOA!" Hermione let out as both she and Draco were wrenched backward. They both got up. Water finally stopped shooting out for the toilet. "We're all soaked now." She said, looking down at herself and around the bathroom. "We're going to have to change."

Draco smirked and Hermione's eyes widened at her very own words.

0000000

**A/N: Well what did you all think? We hope it is funny and that you enjoyed reading it. Hopefully we can get you the next chapter soon. However, now that we're back in school we'll be kind of busy with stuff but we'll definitely try to get you the next one asap. **


End file.
